Right & Wrong
by emmettismymonkeyman
Summary: Alice and Jasper split up, she comes back swinging, it confuses the family to the point of heart-ache, will other couples in the family break-up too? Some lemons later. There will be no new chapters, unless i get more reviews, so please help me out!
1. Despair among Connections

**I am writing a new story - yet again, i know. I never get stories and i get new ideas, to get new reviews or popularity. I listening to Repo's Soundtrack, Infected and Zydrate Anatomy are my faves. The movies rocks.**

* * *

_**The Character and Differences...**_

_**Alice is still a psychic. Carlisle is still the dad figure. Rosalie and Emmett are still together. Esme is still the mom. Edward and Bella are still together but still have some problems later on, and who is to blame, do u think? Some other vampires come into the story, and they are not the volturi. I created them. Very different and Original, their extended info will be on my profile, that won't be in the story. And their photos too. They are just pretend figures for them. Like avatars/dolls.**_

_**Full Summary- Alice and Jasper split up, Alice leaves the family, Bella and the family resolve the problems and continue on living their lives before the incident that almost broke it occured, but will she ever come back? Will other couples split up too? Will there be a new couple that will leave the rest of the family stunned and their mouths dropping? Who will it be? Will anyone leave the country or state? Read and Find out...**_

* * *

_Alice's POV_-

I always thought Jasper was gonna love me for all time, but i was wrong, and i knew it, but i didn't want to be alone. I walked down in a simple blue belted lace-enveloped dress with beads, and black ballerina flats with a fringe-type design near the toe area. And i went downstairs and arrived into the party atmosphere. I noticed everyone right away.

Rosalie wasn't here along with Emmett being absent because they were off getting married again. Then i saw Bella with Edward, she was wearing a dress i had once bought for her. It was black and came with a cardigan that was also black, but see-through. Edward was wearing a classic tux suit.

Jasper was by the fireplace, and then he pulled me aside, a few feet from everyone before i could find out where Esme and Carlisle were, and said...

"Omg Alice. Why can't you just try to understand how i feel about other poeple and how i want to move on?"

He just kept trying to get away from me. I've loved him for too many years to let him weasle out now. He does anything to piss me off and push me away anyway he can. I don't know why he is doing this.

Is there another woman, or is he just bored with our life together?

Bella's POV-

Alice was going berserk. Jasper is right on the decision to try to leave her and succeed, and if he was having trouble, then well we would back him up. We were a family, afterall. And this family didn't need a looney-bird in it's midst.

I didn't understand why she didn't get why he wanted to move on to other girls in the world. She was a crazy bitch. She always waited around for him, and always wanted to see him, all day and all the time. He just wanted out.

We really needed to help them, Edward said he was right by my side on the fighting between his sister and brother. He was still on the fence, but would probably side with Jasper's cause in the end, like i did.

This was a just another party here at the cullen's place. It was a big bash, for after graduation, Rosalie and Emmett weren't here, they were in vegas, getting married again except this time they wanted a cheap-style wedding. With a cheap look-alike elvis-impersonator and some chairs behind them when they said their "i do's" yet again.

This would be their 5th wedding, i think. Anyways, Alice left and shuffled out the front door, and no one except some humans talked or made a sound. Jasper went on talking to some other people throughout the night, including us, his family. And no one anticipated what would happen next. And that it involved Alice's creepiness.

**The next Day....**

Carlisle's POV-

This morning, Emmett and Rosalie came back, after figuring out that a rich, well-spent wedding is way better than a cheap, crappy one.

Everyone was enjoying themselves when the door flew onto the stairs, and broke in two pieces. Alice howled outside for Jasper to come out or else. He stood in front of the door, seeing Alice, with all of us around the door frame. Emmett, Bella, and Esme on one side. And Me, Rosalie, and Edward on the other. She jumped on him, clinging him onto the broken door, that was now in four from the impact of the weight of their fall. I saw her punch him 6 times total before he pushed her off, which was a different view to view Alice in. I told Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward to carry her into my office, but it took Bella also to restrain her, all thanks to her newborn strength. One of the GOOD qualities of being one. I helped Jasper off the floor, who had dirt all over his shirt. I suggested he change before if he chose to come up into my office.

While i walked to my office, i heard tons of questions being shouted at Alice, who was in a headlock by Emmett's fierce grip.

"What are u doing here, Alice?

"What were u thinking by breaking in here, like a wild animal, and smashing that door in after all these months?"

"Where have you been, long lost sister?", I knew that was bella.

I strided into the giant room, and saw Alice's head in Emmett's elbow, and his arm was around her torso holding her arms over it. She struggled until she saw me come in, she then stopped her use-less motion.

I told Emmett to loosen his grip on her, but instead of staying still like i thought she would, she jumped out of his arms, and went for the nearest window and said "I'll be back, don't even doubt that it will be far from now". And she leapt through one of my office's windows and was gone into the forest.

Esme's POV-

Everyone went on doing what they did before Alice barged in and pounced onto Jasper's body. Jasper stayed upstairs and read some books on other people's love and how they lost it. Alice is disturbed beyond anything else. And even though she was my daughter, i couldn't understand her anymore.

Edward and Rosalie went hunting, leaving Bella and Emmett to play some Wii in the livingroom. He won of course. But broke the system in his hands when he won on the the machine. Bella squealed at his funny ways. He just brushed it off, and he slung her over his shoulder and ran around outside to the back lawn, where he dropped her down onto the toes of her feet and her soles in a few seconds.

They sat in the grass for hours until Edward and Rose came back. They relaxed into the comfortable earthy ground. Bella layed there with her usual long-sleeved fitted cotton shirt on. Along with a pair of jeans. And easy sneakers to match. Emmett was resting on his elbows, back facing the ground beneath him. They moved closer toward each other and touched hands. Then they looked at each other and Bella collasped onto him, kissed him and kept on doing so. I couldn't believe what they were doing. They were kissing, Emmett didn't show any resistance either. Bella kept her mouth moving on his lips. It got more out of hand when she buttoned her shirt alittle. He was now on top of her, straddling her legs with his, they were on either side of her. He slipped his hand into her shirt from the bottom near the top of her pants. Teasing her, he went slowly up her stomach and ribcage, and then lifted her with his other hand and unclasped her bra.

She slid off her shirt, and he did the same thing while she did. It all happened quickly, they both unbuttoned their pants buttons, and then Bella took hers off, and climbed onto Emmett and began having sex with him, i had to stop watching after that. I didn't know what Alice would do if she happened to see this in one of her visions, i hope she didn't see Rosalie or Edward out there hunting or on the way back, and got to spill the beans.

I was glad Carlisle didn't see this, he would've definetly hid it from Rose and Eddie.

Edward and Rosalie didn't find out for the longest time, at least to me, it was a long time.

It was long cause of the length of the lie-hiding time. It's a terrible secret to tell and let Rosalie and Edward know about,  
but they will have to find out for themselves, and it would be best if it came from their mates. Or rather so-called fiances and wives.

Alice didn't come back for another few weeks. Rosalie and Edward were oblivious to what Bella and Emmett had done together. I couldn't tell them, they had to find out on their own. They didn't know that Bella and Emmett cheated on them both. Breaking the vows of their relationships.

**A few weeks later...**

Bella came downstairs, while i just came through the front door from a hunt i had just went on with Carlisle and Jasper. She looked at me and grinned. I didn't respond with any happiness, Jasper looked at me with a odd face expression, he must've sensed my upset feeling. He touched my shoulder while Carlisle went upstairs, passing Bella on the way up, and they smiled at each other.

I couldn't believe that she was soo springy and bubbly after what she had done. I knew i had to do something, so i thought of Bella cheating with Emmett, and then Edward came into the hallway in which most of us were currently and looked at me like if he was trying to ask me a question with his face.

I nodded yes and he vanished into the back of the house, and all i heard was a bellow of groans and growls.

* * *

**Tell me what u would like to see happen between Edward and Emmett. Should Alice come in right at this moment? Let me know with a review or message. Bye.**


	2. The Fight of the Boys & Bella Cheating?

I know i need a beta, but i like to edit and write my own stories, but i will accept someone if they want to be a beta for me or help me with anything. The characters will be OOC, but still will remain the same in certain ways. Did anyone see those Comic Con NM clips shown at the event? I did and i loved them. My girlfriend just dumped me yet again. But i am managing. And i included some of the "vampires" i talked about in the first chapter in this one. Also there will be more Drama, cheating, and past lives. Enjoy.

Bye.

Rosalie's POV (before the fight happened)-

Everyone was apart in different, doing different things. Edward and Bella were a little off, Edward told me he kept getting mixed signals about something that was going on within the walls of the house. Bella and Emmett were hanging out more and more every day ever since my last hunting trip. He even was more than friendly with her, he has done something. I just don't know what.

Esme and Carlisle were working on Carlisle's work at the hospital, they both had the magic touch with caring and being nice and compassionate towards poeple. They were usually the same as always, but Esme was recently changed. She was more cautious around Bella and Emmett. I looked the other way and assumed it was nothing to care or worry about but i should've read the signs better. Only until after the blowout over Emmett's and Bella's sexual indecretion with each other, was when i saw everything clearly. Everything was out in the open. Feelings and Emotions spilled out over 5 long hours. Plus, we had special visitors that arrived.

Jasper's POV (after the fight)-

Bella and Emmett have slept together more than 10 hours ago. Edward and Rosalie found out today, less than 5 hours ago. I can relate, i am more open now that i am not tied down anymore by a mate. I was looking for a new one, maybe even a few. And then something amazing happened, five beautiful just strolled into the house, realistically invited themselves in, by themselves.

They were gorgeous, goddess-like women, except the fifth one that came in. We all just mindlessly stared at them, even my sister, Rosalie seemed speech-less and couldn't take her golden eyes off their bodies and glamourous looks. Edward was even amused by that. Esme was all smiley. And Emmett, Bella, and Carlisle were off somewhere, missing this glorious sight. They were all majorly tall and thin, the one who led the group in introduced all of the girls. First off, her name was Angela.

She caught my gaze. Pulled me in. She had bleach-blonde hair with orange glow within it. She wore a white puffy sleeved shirt with a deep v-neck, along with black capris and round-toed high-heeled maryjane's.

She introduced her second-in-command, Chelsea.

Chelsea had on a entire black outfit on. She was also a blonde, but it was platinum. So shiny, like the sun. She had on a long black dress with fish-net stockings and leather boots.

Angela then said the three last girl's names to me.

Elena was a tease, she smiled at me and i caught that her outfit proved to just be a disguise, to show that she must've been innocent and playful, but she was just a russian tease. Emmett was gonna love her, if he could get away with it without dirty looks. Either from Bella or Rosalie, i didn't know if they were gonna fight anytime soon.

Ginny was next. She was yet another blonde. She has the most actual natural color of blonde or yellow to her hair. She wore no shoes, all barefoot. And she had on a white dress with a tight waist-belt band around her stomach, and was the baby of the family, she was the shortest. I could tell she was a weak one. She reminded me of Rosalie the most out of my family, if i had compared them.

And even though they were all vampires, vegetarian or not, They all had different eye colors, and i was sure they were using colored contacts. Angela had a set of amber eyes, Charlotte had blood red eyes with a tin of black in them, Chelsea had yellow eyes like myself and my family did, Elena had a Orange/Red/Golden mixed blend of colors in hers and Ginny had the same eye color as Angela did.

I heard Emmett, Bella and Carlisle scuffling across the floor upstairs, coming towards us, and down the stairs, they glanced at our visitors. Carlisle smiled and then ran to Angela and greeted her with open arms. She jumped into a embrace with him, her legs were around his waist, and arms around him neck, and he held her against himself in a tight hug. Esme was confused, she didn't understand what was going with her husband, and so was Rosalie and I, but him as our father. They let go of each other, she jumped down and she told her about their history, how they met, and when they didn't see each other til now, except the stuff that we didn't already know about from Carlisle's life.

She told us about her life, her child, Charlotte. The rest of the coven well, Elena and chelsea left for a hunt. We still weren't sure on what they ate, animal or human, Angela said that Chelsea and Elena fed only from animals or the occasional human, if no animals were available to satify their thirst on. And so Chelsea and Elena jumped out the back kitchen window and left. Emmett then said he was gonna go meet the new girls, and that made Rosalie leave the room with a scowl, he said "whatever" and left with the rest of them. He waved goodbye to everyone.

6 hours later...

Angela got more comfy with Carlisle, i kept Esme busy so she wouldn't notice as much, but she gracefully decided to go out hunting to get away from everything for a bit anyways. I told Carlisle to get back to his old self, and back to his normal state, but he didn't listen, he just kept talking and gabbing with Angela. I didn't know what happened between them, but they had a secret and i was really curious about finding out what it is.

The next day was way crazier and disturbing. The girls were all back and Emmett had a big smile on his face, which could only mean a few things. Rosalie was talking to Charlotte, discussing why they were in town, and found that they just were crossing over the states for business and traveling along the way basically, enjoying their experiences, meals and etc, along the way.

Then there was knock at the door. 


	3. Short Chapter, Please Forgive me, AN

It's July 30th, or the 1st, I wrote this over about maybe ten hours, making up lines, and dialouge, I am kinda pretty bored and i have a major case of writer's block.

I might have a beta soon. Or even right now, it's difficult to figure out right now,

Bella's POV

I answered the door, about 10 seconds after the first buzz. I opened to stare listlessly at a dark-skinned man, who just said "Are they here?". I instantly knew who he meant. He meant our *new* visitors, and also which the leader has a liking to Carlisle, and knew him it seems. Rosalie came to my side, and showed him to the livingroom, where he saw Angela getting cozy with Carlisle, and he then whipped through the room, capturing her in a headlock, stunning even Emmett, Angela was then told to tell us all why she was here.

(Obviously, it's not july, but that's when i wrote this, and i am sorry it's soo short, but it just is.)

Please review. 


	4. Serious AN Please Read

_**This is a Serious Author's Note, so Please read on, if u want me to create more chapters for this story.**_

No one reviews my stories, i wait days at a time, and it's bull-crap that i have no reviews after that time. I write and write, try to create new stories, and those ones don't get reviews either, no wonder why i don't update every week, or day. I would love to see some new reviews.

**So i am finally saying that if i don't more than 2 a story, i am not gonna update ever again, maybe not even create a sequel to that story either, and it will be the end of that story.**

So yeah, this is a rant, if u are asking silently.

So if i don't any reviews within a month, i am not gonna write anymore chapters for the stories, that this RANT is posted in.

**Thanks for your time, i am !!**

_bye._


End file.
